The World Of Suikoden
A Brief History Chronologically, the order of the games goes thusly: Suikoden IV, Suikoden Tactics, Suikoden V, Suikoden, Suikoden II / Suikogaiden, Suikogaiden II, Suikoden III. Suikoden Tierkreis and Suikoden Woven Web of a Century are in their own universes, and are currently not covered in this system. Below are brief synopses of each of the Suikoden games, also listing where in the Suikoden timeline each of the games fits. Suikoden IV The Unification of the Island Nations ''' '''Time: 150 years before Suikoden The empire of Kooluk, located south of the Scarlet Moon Empire, teams up with the Cray Trading Company. Together, they start invading the small island nations to the south for territorial conquest and financial gain. It is during this time that the rune of punishment surfaces. The rune of punishment slowly drains the life of the bearer. The more the rune is used, the more life that is drained. Upon death, the rune then passes onto the next victim. It slowly passes from person to person, draining their life and moving on. A young squire training to be a knight of Gaien in the nation of Razril ultimately winds up in possession of the true rune. He gathers a force together to put a halt to Kooluk and Cray Trading Company, for the survival of Razril and the other islands. They are ultimately victorious, and the Island Nations are formed, led by Lino En Kuldes. Nobody is sure what became of the young knight who wielded the rune of punishment. Word of mouth says that he died using the rune of punishment to save his army, but an accurate account of what happened does not exist. Suikoden Tactics The Fall of the Kooluk Empire ''' '''One year after Suikoden IV With the Island Nations unified as one country, the Kooluk empire was thrown into jeopardy. Facing internal revolts and pressure, the head of the patriarchal faction, Iskas, tried to overthrow the royal line. The rune cannon technology that was used during the war a year earlier had morphed from being a weapon, to hideous mutation machines which would change people into brainless fish monsters. Using these cannons to turn his enemies into horrible aberrations, Iskas threatened both Kooluk and the newborn country with one goal in mind: Restore Kooluk to its former glory. Spies were sent from the Scarlet Moon Empire to monitor the uprising, but would ultimately wind up getting involved, as well as the princess Corselia from Kooluk. After witnessing the atrociousness of the new rune cannons against his own father (one of the spies), Kyril joins with Corselia and the Island Nations to put an end to Iskas and the patriarchal faction one and for all. In the wake of Kyril’s triumph, his adventure would ultimately lead him to the genesis of the original rune cannons (and how they would mutate); linking them to a bizarre alternate reality of monsters and other entities. Iskas’ plan of Kooluk restoration and domination would ultimately fail, restoring Corselia to power. Corselia’s first and only act as queen is to dissolve the Kooluk Empire for good. Suikoden V Falenan Civil War ''' '''Nine years prior to Suikoden I The Queendom of Falena thrives in the lands south of the Island Nations under the protection of a triumvirate of Runes: the Sun Rune and its two subordinates, the Dawn and Twilight Runes. During the Sacred Games, to determine the future husband of the Princess Lymsleia, the Godwin Family (which along with the Barows family wields power in Falena enough to rival that of the Queen Arshtat), manipulates events so that their heir, Gizel Godwin, will win and marry the princess. An attempted Godwin coup foiled by the Queen and her husband at the cost of their lives, the Godwins satisfy themselves with taking the Princess hostage, crowning her, and controlling the country from behind the scenes while they wait to take power. The Prince of Falena, forced into hiding by the Godwin coup, recovers the missing Dawn Rune and begins forming an army to oppose the Godwins and their Nether Gate assassins, and rescue his younger sister. With the aid of the strategist, Lucretia, the Prince eventually manages to do just that, and restore legitimacy to the Falenan throne. In the years after the Prince’s defeat of the Godwins, the Sun Rune and its subordinates were reunited and safely stored within the castle at Sol-Falena, and Queen Lymsleia was finally able to rule her kingdom. Suikoden The Toran Revolutionary War ''' '''The game that started it all After being wanted by the court magician Windy (bearer of half of the Gate Rune), the young master McDohl finds himself fleeing from his home city of Gregminster. Instigated by witnessing his best friend’s (Ted’s) death, he inherits the Soul Eater, a cursed rune that governs life and death. Windy wants the young master to get the Soul Eater. The young master McDohl winds up with a small rebellion, and ultimately becomes their leader. Inciting a civil war, he travels through the lands, encouraging cities to stand up against the tyrannical practices and laws of the Scarlet Moon Empire. Once the lands of the Scarlet Moon are united, the young master and his army make a final stand at the capital, his home city of Gregminster. It is there that they overthrow the king Barbarossa, and defeat the court magician Windy. The lands inherited their old name: Toran, and became the Toran Republic. The young master McDohl was unanimously voted as the new president, but soon vanished thereafter. Rumor has it that he surfaced during the Dunan Unification Wars, but those who might have encountered him are not talking. Suikoden II The Dunan Unification War ''' '''Set 3 years after Suikoden The Kingdom of Highland and the City- States of Jowston have broken into all-out war. The maniacal princeof Highland, Luca Blight, raped and pillaged several of Highland’s territories, framing it on Jowston. Two victims of this were the-soon-to-be Jowston Hero and Jowy Atriedes, the son of a noble family. Running from their burning camp, they would start off on the same side – Jowston. However, when Jowston’s city-states begin to fight amongst themselves, Jowy betrays his friend and flees to Highland, siding with them. Meanwhile, the Jowston Hero would proceed to bring the citystates together to work against Highland. The hero would become the leader, and Jowy would eventually become king of Highland (an elaborate plot consisting of assassinating Prince Luca and marrying his sister). Facing off, the hero would eventually defeat Jowy and Highland. The lands would unite under a common banner – Dunan – and Jowston and Highland would co-exist as one country. Suikogaiden & Suikogaiden II The Suikogaiden games were never officially released stateside. Both games chronicle the adventures of Nash, both during Suikoden II (Suikogaiden) and afterwards (Suikogaiden II). These games offer short glimpses of the characters in Suikoden II, offering a more detailed perspective on them. Engliosh patched versions are available with enough searching. Suikoden III The Zexen-Grasslands War ' '''Fifteen years after Suikoden 2 ' Times are tense between the tribes of the Grasslands and the Kingdom of Zexen. The two are on the verge of breaking into all-out war, and the Kingdom of Harmonia is breathing down the necks of both countries. After a series of staged incidents, both countries prepare to march. However, this is also the time of the much promised second coming of the Flame Champion. A hero of times past, he originally pushed back Harmonia’s invading forces with the power of the True Fire Rune. He promised that, fifty years later after the peace treaty has ended, that he would return. Three heroes would seek out the Flame Champion: Hugo, a native Karayan of the Grasslands; Chris Lightfellow, the captain of the Zexen Knights; and Geddoe, former comrade of the Flame Champion. The truth would be revealed, however, that the Flame Champion is dead and that a new Flame Champion would inherit his true rune to become a new one. Meanwhile, a masked bishop of Harmonia would be working behind the scenes to make sure that the two countries would head to war and annihilate each other. Luc, a previous participant in the two wars, was hell bent on finding a true rune and destroying it. This would, in turn, blow up the Earth. However, his plans would quickly come to an end as the new Flame Champion would come and unite the two countries, and once again push out the invading forces of Luc. The Lands of Suikoden No overarching world map of the Suikoden world has been officially published, but in game conversations have given general ideas of world geography. Broadly speaking, the world is broken up into three areas: two nameless continents referred to as The Northern Continent and The Southern Continent, broken up by the Central Island Nations between them. True Runes and Magic In the world of Suikoden, magic is governed by runes. By placing a rune in either hand, or in one’s forehead, one is able to cast any magic that comes with bearing that rune. For example, putting a wind rune in an individual’s right hand allows that person to cast the wind magic associated in that rune. Runes can either be active or passive in their abilities. Active runes consist of using magic points (MP) to use. Passive runes give passive bonuses (like stat bonuses or a double-attack) to those who wield them and do not cost MP. Runes come in a variety of shapes and sizes, and offer multiple kinds of bonuses. That having been said, all runes stem from what are called “true runes” – twenty-seven special runes that grant their bearers immortality and a plethora of power. These special runes are said to have lives and personalities of their own, choosing who is worthy to bear them and letting those individuals reap the benefits – or the curse – that they bring. The true runes represent the ultimate power in the Suikoden world, and there are many who would do anything to get their hands on one. Of course, just because one bears a true rune does not exempt them from pain or suffering. Immortality always with it comes with a price, and more often than not, those who bear a true rune find that it brings more than just eternal life. Be it psychological suffering, mental anguish, or downright physical pain, true runes are a major undertaking for any individual to take on. Magic Points are based on a 4-tiered system. A level 1 spell is weaker than a level 4 spell, but it is easier to gain level 1 magic points. A person who can equip multiple runes draws from the same pool of magic, i.e., casting a level 1 spell from a fire rune would deplete one magic point and a level 1 lightning rune would deplete another. Magic points are read left to right with level one being first; so someone with a 6/4/2/1 would have one level four spell charge, two level three spell charges, four level two spell charges, and six level one spell charges. Please refer to the The Runes section in the Top Bar for a complete list of all runes. Lore and Mythos The Suikoden stories often focus on political maneuvering, personal relationships, the toll of war, and commentary about the human spirit. Indeed, many Suikoden fans would highlight this as the series focal points, but the world is deeper than that. Mystery, mythos, history, and lore are all important aspects to the Suikoden world as well. This section delves into important, intriguing, or interesting aspects of Suikoden. Supplemental information can be found online in various fan-maintained wikis. These websites often provide greater detail and exclusive knowledge gleamed from translation of other source materials not released outside of Japan. The section here contains only a cursory glance at the Suikoden world at large as established by the video games. Agelessness One of the more understated things that happens in the Suikoden world is that becoming ageless is genuinely possible. People are aware of individuals who live for centuries, especially rulers like Joshua of the Dragon's Den or Hikusaak of Harmonia. While this isn't necessarily the norm for most, it's not unheard of. The most "common" way this happens is through possessing a true rune. A common characteristic through all true rune bearers is their inability to age. Geddoe, bearer of the True Lightning Rune, is at least a century old though he still looks like a young man. Ted only started to age when he first surrendered the Soul Eater, before getting it back and stopped aging again. However, there are other means. Kyril's traversal into the monstrous world seems to have stopped aging him, and he bears no true rune to speak of. Viki seems to simply shift from one conflict to the next. Jeane is completely shrouded in mystery, but like Viki, has participated in all major conflicts. How or why this agelessness happened is unclear. It is important to note that this not immortality. Rather, these people are still very much mortal and can still suffer wounds and die. Paradoxically, the Rune of Punishment is notoriously known to draw the life force from its bearer despite granting agelessness, and eventually kills its bearer before moving on. The Howling Voice Guild The Howling Voice Guild is a guild of spies and assassins that operates out of the Holy Kingdom of Harmonia. They also gather a wealth of information on people and places, and generally have a very exclusive network of information. If they don't know it, they can try to get it. The most discerning feature of a Howling Voice member is their use of guns. Completely regulated within the guild and forbidden for use outside of the guild, all of the firearms in the Suikoden world are controlled by the Howling Voice. Yet, members are not bound to use firearms, and usage of them certainly gives ones identity away immediately. The Howling Voice Guild relies on the Holy Kingdom, while giving the appearance of an independent body. It is not uncommon for the Kingdom Bishops to get the Guild to perform some of its more dirtier tasks. Leknaat and the Stars of Destiny The mysterious, blind seeress is somehow always at the heart of it all in the Suikoden games. Her most active role in the series was in the Toran Civil War (Suikoden), wherein she actively fought against her own sister Windy. Nonetheless, she has been directly involved in every major conflict in the world. The role she plays is to guide the stars of destiny, a group of 108 characters whose fates intertwine during a major war. Their record is prominently, albeit mysteriously, engraved on the "stone tablet of promise". When all 108 stars come together, they are given a supernatural boon, either granted by Leknaat herself or in some other way. Leknaat's motives are generally unclear. She generally presents herself on the side of righteousness and good, and indeed when she picks a side in a war that side wins. However, why she does what she does is a mystery. Her true nature may offer something darker that no one has seen. One thing is certain though. When the stars of destiny come together, the forces of the universe align to grant them something powerful indeed. Other Worlds There have been glimpses of alternate dimensions or worlds in the Suikoden universe. These alternate worlds contain different inhabitants and passageways between the two are varied. However, they are connected somehow. The true rune the Gate Rune (and it's child the Pale Gate rune) allows for passage between these worlds and summoning. Usage of the Gate Rune allows creatures either to enter with the entrance half, or be removed with the exit half. The most notable is the other world of monsters. Explored in detail in Suikoden Tactics, this world contains numerous, weird monsters. Beasts summoned from the Pale Gate rune come from this world, and many of the monsters brought to life in Suikoden 1 are also assumed to come from here. Another world is known to contain nothing but dragons. The bearer of the true rune the Dragon Rune allows for dragons to exist in the main world. The leader of the Dragon's Den bears the Dragon Rune, though it is unknown how this rune passes from one leader to the next. It's unclear how this rune governs dragons "existing". The Silverberg Dynasty The Silverberg dynasty is known around the world for being absolutely incredible strategists. Bearing the last name Silverberg means to be a master of war, organizing and deploying troops to maximum effect. The Silverberg lineage is so prominent that every known war is to have had to involve a Silverberg in some aspect, and even at times pitting Silverbergs against each other. It's not just bearing the last name, either. Being tutored by a Silverberg is a massive privilege, and brings its own levels of prestige as well. Those who have been tutored by a Silverberg often find their services in demand as much as ones with Silverberg blood in them. It is possible to be a Silverberg and not be a master tactician. Odessa Silverberg opted for organizing a rebellion rather than strategizing with an army. However, many are expected to fall in line with and live up to all that the Silverberg dynasty represents. The Sindar The most enigmatic puzzle in the Suikoden world, the Sindar are a mysterious, pre-civilization race. The ruins of their civilization exist seemingly all over the world, many of which are filled with traps, powerful monsters, and mazing passageways. There are no shortage of Sindar ruins in the Suikoden world. It's difficult to discern anything about the true nature of the Sindar, other than that they were capable of incredible runic control and magic ability. Many of their ruins radiate magic, and even contain unique or true runes within. This makes Sindar ruins incredibly valuable. The mysteries of the Sindar are vast and complex, much like their ruins. Exploring a Sindarian ruin, while dangerous, is tantalizing for any potential reward it might bring. Research of the Sindar has yielded little concrete information. Perhaps more accurately, those who know aren't divulging their information. The Major Actors This section contains some of the major characters in the Suikoden games and timeline. These characters may be famous or infamous, but usually have all impacted in one way or another the world at large (or, at least, the stars of destiny who would). There is also a list of characters that are important in the overall Suikoden story, but are not listed here. They can be found in the Article: The Minor Actors. These characters do not have a worldly impact as the ones listed here do, but are important in a Suikoden context. Leknaat '''Star: Unknown Game: Suikoden I, Suikoden II, Suikoden III, Suikoden IV, Suikoden V Rune: H'''alf of the Gate Rune (Unique Rune, half True Rune) The magician Leknaat is considered by some to be a witch. To others, she is the guardian and guider of the stars of destiny. Not known is much about her, except she had a sister, Windy, who committed suicide at the end of the Toran Revolutionary War. She often makes appearances to those stars of destiny who often are lost and seek guidance. Tir McDohl '''Star: Tenkai Game: Suikoden, Suikoden II Rune: Soul Eater (True Rune) Young Master McDohl emerged as the leader and hero of the rebellion army during the Toran Revolutionary War. Overthrowing the Scarlet Moon Empire, he would unanimously be elected president of the newly founded Toran Republic. However, he soon vanished. Many rumors surfaced as to what happened; some believed that his rune eventually consumed him. Others say that his heroic heart was simply unable to be tamed, and set off for a new adventure. Some even say that he emerged during the Dunan Unification War, but there are no records to support this. The Silverberg Family Star: Assorted Game: Suikoden, Suikoden II, Suikoden III, Suikoden IV The Silverbergs are a human family who are world renowned for being some of the most brilliant, amazing tacticians. Many seek to be pupils of this family of strategists, and even more seek their services and aid. The name alone is synonymous with war and strategy. To be born into the family means a life of studying and analyzing war. A Silverberg has participated in the Unification of the Island Nations War (Elenor), the Toran Revolutionary War (Mathiu, Odessa, Leon), the Dunan Unification War (Leon), and the Grasslands-Harmonia War (Caesar, Albert). Viki Star: Chibin, Chisoku at times Game: Suikoden, Suikoden II, Suikoden III, Suikoden IV, Suikoden V The scatter-brained yet lovable magician that is Viki has made an appearance in every major conflict in the Suikoden world. She shows up randomly at a conflict, her own understanding of time a muddled mess. She commands a wild sphere of magic known as “blinking” which grants her the ability to travel through space-time at will. When she shows up, she generally offers her services to the army she lands in. Interestingly, it is almost always when the stars of destiny are gathering. Jeane Star: Chiketsu Game: Suikoden, Suikoden II, Suikoden III, Suikoden IV, Suikoden V Jeane is a mysterious rune master that has shown up at every major conflict in the world, much like Viki. However, while Viki teleports through time, it is unknown how Jeane accomplishes going entire centuries from conflict to conflict. Rumors suggest that the sexy seductress may not be human, but of some other creature from another world. How that relates to both her agelessness and her ability to join where stars are gathering is unknown though. Lepant Star: Tengou Game: Suikoden Lepant participated in the Toran Revolutionary War, after the young master broke into his house and stole his sword. As a condition of returning it, the young master forced Lepant to join the liberation army. A man of amazing strength, intelligence, and charisma, he would be elected president of the Toran Republic after the young master’s disappearance. His has a wife, Eileen; and a womanizing son, Sheena. Joshua Star: Chikyou Game: Suikoden Rune: Dragon Rune Joshua is in charge of the Dragon’s Den, a place where all dragon knights go to be trained. During the Toran Revolutionary War when the young master McDohl was unifying the lands of the Scarlet Moon under the banner of the Liberation Army, he sought help from the Dragon’s Den. Joshua agreed on the premise that the dragons were saved from a sickness that put them into eternal sleep. With the help of the Doctor Fuiken, they were able to create an antidote. Emperor Barbarossa Star: Villain Game: Suikoden Emperor Barbarossa was the last emperor of the Scarlet Moon Empire before the Toran Revolutionary War. He watched helplessly as his generals fell to the liberation army one after the other. He made a last stand against the young master in his own castle, but would soon suffer defeat at his hands. He would commit suicide with his lover, Leknaat’s sister, Windy. Windy Star: Villain Game: Suikoden Rune: H'''alf of the Gate Rune (Unique Rune, Half of True Rune) Leknaat’s sister, Windy, wooed the emperor Barbarossa. She catapulted herself as court magician, and would later prove to be a most difficult adversary. She sought out after the young master to get her hands on the soul eater, and would use any means necessary to get it. At Barbarossa’s last stand, as Windy tried to steal the soul eater, it rejected her; instead staying on the young master’s hand. Defeated and humiliated, she committed suicide with the emperor. Riou '''Star: Tenkai Game: Suikoden II Rune: Bright Shield Rune (Unique Rune, Half of True Rune) When Luca Blight raided the Unicorn Brigade Camp to try to frame Jowston and triggering a war, he was unaware of the repercussions of his actions. The Jowston Hero Riou, along with his friend Jowy Atriedes, would find themselves plunged into a war, and ultimately betraying their friendship. The Jowston Hero would stumble onto a mercenary fortress, established by Jowston, to get a leg up on Highland. It would be there that he would officially join the Jowston forces. While Jowy would ultimately betray him and join Highland’s forces, that did not stop the Jowston Hero. Riou was given half of the true rune, the rune of the beginning (the Bright Shield Rune). He joined the Jowston side of the Dunan Unification War, and would ultimately become the victor, defeating his friend Jowy in the final battle. When it came time to annex the Highland lands (and become Dunan), he walked out of the meeting. He has not been seen since. Jowy Atriedes Star: None Game: Suikoden II Rune: '''Black Sword Rune (Unique Rune, Half of True Rune) Jowy, like the Jowston Hero, was part of the Unicorn Brigade when it was attacked by Luca Blight. He too would follow the same path as the Jowston Hero, until he decided to join Highland and his home country. While Jowy’s family adopted the Jowston Hero and his sister at a young age, this would soon mean nothing as the two friends would find themselves on opposite sides of the war. Jowy possesses the other half of the rune of beginning, the black sword rune. His fate would ultimately lead to the assassination of Luca Blight, and would marry Jillia Blight (Luca’s little sister) to become king of Highland. However, his fate would soon be sealed as Jowston’s invading force destroys Highland and annexes the land. Luca Blight '''Star: Villain Game: Suikoden II The terrifying prince of Highland, Luca Blight was a dominating, insane man. He craved only two things: Power, and the ability to show it. He, along with his white wolf brigade, would attack his country’s own villages and towns while framing Jowston in the process. This would plunge the two countries to war. Soon thereafter, he was presented as a gift from Harmonia the true rune, the Beast Rune. Luca was all too eager to test out his new toy. Under the guidance of Jowy, he would kill his father and become king. Soon thereafter, he used the Beast Rune to summon horrifying, bloodthirsty wolf apparitions, destroying the Muse townsfolk in the process. He would ultimately meet this fate though at the hands of the Jowston forces, thanks to a conspiracy between the Highland and Jowston leadership. It took many forces to bring him down, but he did eventually fall. Shu Star: Tenki Game: Suikoden II Former pupil of the Silverberg Family, Shu would retire at an early age. He would use his tactics to predict the tides of war, and become immensely rich, and would throw away any kind of moral guideline. It wasn’t until that he was visited by an old friend and the Jowston Hero would he join the Jowston army against Highland. He served as the army’s main tactician. The Flame Champion Star: Unknown Game: Suikoden III Rune: True Fire Rune (True Rune) In the first war of Zexen/Grasslands, the Flame Champion emerged as a hero to the people. Bearing the True Fire Rune, he would lead the Grasslands to victory and reach a 50-year truce with Zexen. He promised to return, 50 years later. However, he never showed up to fulfill his promise. Instead, he sacrificed his true rune to live his life with his true love. However, separation from his rune proved to be too much strain, and would die soon after it was removed. Geddoe Star: Tenjyu Game: Suikoden III Rune: True Lightning Rune (True Rune) Geddoe fought in the original Zexen/Grasslands war alongside the Flame Champion. He bore the True Lightning Rune, during this time period. Fifty years later, during the highly anticipated second coming of the Flame Champion, he would re-emerge as the commander of the Harmonian Southern Frontier Defense Force’s 12th Unit. Once again deciding to side with the Grasslands, he fights against Luc and the rebel Harmonian forces. Chris Lightfellow Star: Tenbi Game: Suikoden III Rune: True Water Rune (True Rune) Chris Lightfellow is captain of the Zexen Knights during the second coming of the flame champion. She is in charge of maintaining peaceful relations with the Grassland tribes, but that falls through. Trying her best to avoid war, she seeks out the guidance of the Flame Champion, who was destined to return. Her adventures would eventually end her up with a true rune of her own. Hugo Star: Tensyo Game: Suikoden III Rune: True Fire Rune (True Rune) When Hugo’s home village of Karaya was attacked and burned to the ground by the Zexen forces, he goes on a quest to seek out the Flame Champion; desperate to bring the Grassland tribes together again. After he discovers that the Flame Champion is dead, he continues to fight for peace and acts as a representative of the Grasslands. He, like Chris and Geddoe, would also end up with a True Rune of his own. Luc Star: Tenkan Game: Suikoden, Suikoden II, Suikoden III Rune: True Wind Rune Luc, the boy who was originally a part of the Young Master McDohl’s army and the Jowston army, was responsible for the attacks on Zexen and the Grasslands, disguised as rebel troops from Harmonia. Driven mad by his True Wind Rune, he learns that he is not a real human being, but an artificial one. Having a vendetta against all those whom he felt betrayed him; he seeks to destroy the world by destroying as many true runes as he can. However, the combined efforts of Chris, Hugo, Geddoe (as well as his twin “brother” Sasarai) would put a stop to his crazy plan. Sasarai Star: Tengou Game: Suikoden II, Suikoden III Rune: True Earth Rune. Sasarai is Luc’s twin brother, and a high bishop for the holy kingdom of Harmonia. Servant of Hikusaak, he possesses a true rune like his “brother” Luc. He too was artificially created, designed solely for hosting a true rune. Rather than follow Luc’s mad course of action, however, Sasarai works against his brother’s mad plan to blow up the world in a fit of vengeful rage. Sarah Star: Chizen Game: Suikoden III The mysterious wizard that stood by Luc’s side, she obediently followed Luc during his war against Zexen and the Grasslands. Rarely asking any questions about what he was doing, she more than happily did her job. As it turns out, Sarah fell in love with Luc because he was the first one to be completely honest and sincere with her. In the end, she would meet her end with Luc at her side, completely content dying with him. Hikusaak Star: Unknown Game: Suikoden III The mysterious ruler of Harmonia, not much is known about the secretive Hikusaak other than he has been ruling for centuries. Few get to see him, and even fewer understand what his true intentions are. While seemingly hell bent on getting as many true runes as possible, he also seems to take care of his creations to the best of his ability. But because of his reclusive nature, nobody seems to know what the ruler of the strongest country in the world seems to truly desire. Is he good? Is he evil? Is he even alive? Nobody knows. Lazlo en Kuldes Star: Tenkai Game: Suikoden IV, Suikoden Tactics Rune: Rune of Punishment (True Rune) While training to be a knight of Gaien in the port town of Razril, he was wrongly convicted of murdering the captain of the knights with the Rune of Punishment. He was expelled and banished from Razril. Soon thereafter, he would expose a plot between Cray Trading Company and the empire of Kooluk to conspire to take over the island nations. With the power of the rune of punishment, he would fend off the forces of Cray and Kooluk, and unite the Island Nations under one banner. Lino en Kuldes Star: Tengou Game: Suikoden IV, Suikoden Tactics The unseemly king of the Kingdom of Obel, he would embrace the Hero of the Island Nations after he was banished from Razril. After an invasion by Kooluk, Lino en Kuldes set off with the hero to unite the island towns for a common cause. After the last stand of the Hero of the Island Nations, he would become the first King of the newly unified Island Nations. Kika Star: Tenko Game: Suikoden IV, Suikoden Tactics A wandering pirate during the unification of the Island Nations, she would team up with the hero to prevent the Kooluk Empire and the Cray Trading Company trying to dominate the islands. She brought the aid of her pirates to the rebellion force. After the war, she resumed being a pirate and disappeared without a trace. Many assume that she met her end at the seven seas. Graham Cray Star: Villain Game: Suikoden IV Once possessed the Rune of Punishment A former pupil of Elenor Silverberg of the Silverberg family, the ruthless proprietor of the Cray Trading Company, at one time he possessed the Rune of Punishment. However, fearing the rune’s deadly power, he cut off his arm to get rid of it. However, the rune would then pass on to his youngest son, and would eventually kill him. Some say that this was the incident that changed his life. He became a ruthless merchant, stopping at nothing to get what he wanted back – the rune of punishment. Troy Star: Unknown Game: Suikoden IV Nicknamed “Son of the Sea God”, he was Captain of the Kooluk’s naval fleet during the Unification of the Island Nations. He was in charge of the strategy of Kooluk’s invasion with Cray Trading Company, which was ultimately unsuccessful. In the final battle for El Eal, a strategic outpost for Kooluk, he was ultimately bested by the rebellion force. After a final duel with the hero of the Island Nations (which he would ultimately lose), he went down with his ship. It is presumed that he died there. Kyril Star: Unknown Game: Suikoden Tactics A young man, born in Scarlet Moon, who travelled to the Island Nations with his father, Walter, searching for information about Rune Cannons in the wake of the war with Kooluk. After the death of his father at the hands of the Pirate Steele, he continued his father’s research. Becoming entangled in the machinations of the Kooluk usurper, Iskas, Kyril was intimately involved in the events leading up to the dissolution of the Empire. The result of a union between his father and a demon called Yohn, Kyril is an immortal, though what other abilities this nature may convey upon him remain unknown. After Corselia dissolves the Kooluk Empire, he returned to Scarlet Moon with her, though he disappeared some years later. What became of Kyril after that is unknown. Andarc Star: Unknown Game: Suikoden Tactics A spy in the employ of the Scarlet Moon Empire, Andarc travelled to the Island Nations with his commander, Walter, his son, Kyril, and their companion Seneca, searching for information pertaining to Rune Cannons. When Walter was turned into a monster by the Evil Eye, it was Andarc who slew him, an act which haunted him for many years, even as he raised and trained Kyril. As one of Kyril’s closest friends and companions, Andarc was peripherally involved in the death of Iskas and the dissolution of the Kooluk Empire. Afterwards he returned to Scarlet Moon along with Kyril, Corselia, and Seneca. A powerful magician, he later published a book about his experiences during the Kooluk civil war. Corselia Star: Unknown Game: Suikoden Tactics Granddaughter of Julius, the last Emperor of Kooluk, Corselia briefly succeeded to the throne after the death of her father and grandfather at the hands of Iskas, but only long enough to dissolve the Empire. Headstrong and willful, Corselia fled Graska Palace to search for information about Iskas and became a close friend of Kyril after their paths crossed. After dissolving the Empire, she returned with Kyril to Scarlet Moon. After Kyril disappeared, she searched for him for some time before realizing that he didn’t want to be found. Iskas Star: Unknown Game: Suikoden Tactics A cunning manipulator and leader of the Kooluk Patriarchal faction, Iskas is the man who is largely considered responsible for the dissolution of the Kooluk Empire. Frustrated by the inability of his Patriarchal Faction to gain much political clout in the Empire, Iskas attempted to manipulate the political situation to gain control of the Empire as Corselia’s regent. It was Iskas who discovered the properties of Rune Cannons which cause them to transform humans into fish monsters. He was killed during his last stand at Graska Palace, during which time he transformed himself into a fish monster. Feryjadour Falenas Star: Tenkai Game: Suikoden V Son of Arshtat and Ferid and brother to Lymsleia, the Prince, like most Falenan male royalty, has little political authority in his native Queendom. However, he was instrumental in thwarting the Godwin coup and recovering the triumvirate of Falenan Runes. A master of staff combat and bearer of the Dawn Rune, he fought many battles in an effort to free his sister from the Godwin manipulations. The Prince was instrumental in integrating the Beavers more thoroughly into Falenan society, and redefining the role of the Dragon Cavalry (many credit him with bringing them more directly under the service of the Queen). After the defeat of Marscal Godwin, the Prince surrendered the Dawn Rune and remained in Falena to protect his sister along with his bodyguard Lyon. Arshtat Falenas Star: Unknown Game: Suikoden V Wife of Ferid of the Island Nations, and father to Lymsleia and the Prince, Arshtat was one of only a handful of Falenan Queens to choose to bear the Sun Rune directly in her body. Alarmed by the escalating tensions between the Godwins and the Barows families, Arshtat accepted the advice of the tactician, Lucretia, to carry the Rune in her body. The formerly merciful and progressive Queen was driven mad by the Rune’s influence and later used its power to obliterate the community of Lordlake during a relatively minor revolutionary uprising, and was periodically subject to the delusion that she was a God. After her daughter’s Sacred Games were won by Gizel Godwin, she moved decisively to end the Godwin uprising and would have succeeded had her increasingly unpredictable nature not caused her to turn the Sun Rune’s power on her husband, Ferid. This event completely unbalanced her mind and she would have destroyed Falena had she not been slain by the foreign knight, Georg Prime. Lymsleia Falenas Star: Unknown Game: Suikoden V Brother of the prince and daughter of Arshtat and Ferid, Lymsleia’s succession was the event that touched off the Godwin coup, an event which had been simmering for some years between the Godwin and Barows families. After her Games were fixed by Gizel Godwin and her mother murdered by Georg Prime during her fiancee’s coup, she became a prisoner in her own palace, save for briefly venturing forth to wage war against herbrother as part of an attempt to be rescued. After her brother forced the Godwins out of Sol-Falena, she took control of the country. Georg Prime Star: Teni Game: Suikoden II, Suikoden V A wandering knight whose origins are largely unknown; Georg is first seen serving as foremost of Ferid’s Queen’s Knights in the days leading up to the war of succession. Though ostensibly brought to Falena by Ferid simply to lead the Knights, his secret duty was to slay Arshtat if the Sun Rune’s powers ran amok, a duty he was eventually forced to fulfill. After fleeing Sol-Falena with the Prince and the other survivors, Georg was active under the Prince throughout the war, though he left Falena shortly thereafter. He disappeared for some two decades after that, reappearing late in the Dunan Reunification war, where he served in a peripheral role. What became of him after the destruction of Le’Renouille is not known. Gizel Godwin Star: Unknown Game: Suikoden V Son of Marscal Godwin of the highly influential Godwin house, Gizel serves as the main antagonist of Suikoden V. Victorious at the Sacred Games, he marries Lymsleia Falenas and becomes regent while murdering and pushing out the remaining royal family. He is incredibly calculating, and naked in his ambition to rule, which causes immense distrust in Falena. His plots and schemes are routinely foiled while in power, and eventually his reign crumbles once Sol-Falena is retaken by the Falenan royal family. Salum Barrows Star: Unknown Game: Suikoden V Head of the Barows house, Salum Barows serves as a political rival to the Godwins. Equally callous and ambitious in his desire to rule, Salum Barows covertly steals the Dawn Rune away from the Falenan royal family. This incident triggers a series of events that force the Godwins to make a play at the Sacred Games, and serves as a backdrop to events unfolding in Suikoden 5. As the Prince gathers his armies and support to reverse Godwin's coup, it is revealed that Barows stole the Dawn Rune, to which the princes confiscates on behalf of the royal family. Barows meets his demise at the hands of Godwin's army during the war, eliminating their chief political rival. Zerase Star: Tenkan Game: Suikoden V A mysterious sorceress who appeared during the Falenan succession war and disappeared just as quickly after, Zerase bore the Star Rune, a Rune created from the split between Sun and Night. Venomously witted and generally unpleasant, Zerase served the Prince only so long as he bore the Dawn Rune, and only so long as the future of the Sun Rune remained in doubt. She was acquainted with the seeress Leknaat, who referred to her as ‘traveler of the night and stars’, though the exact nature of their relationship remains unknown. When the Sun, Dawn, and Twilight Runes were returned to the palace at Sol-Falena, she departed from that place and was not seen again. Haswar Star: Tensyo Game: Suikoden V Sister of Arshtat and Sialeeds and Oracle of the Sacred Land of Lunas, Haswar allowed herself to be captured by the Godwins so that she could stay at Lymsleia’s side during her incarceration. After Lymsleia’s coronation she left Lunas to join forces with the prince and oppose the Godwins directly. When the war ended, she returned to Lunas to continue to oversee the future of the Falenan royal family.